fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Spire
The Spire is part of the Fable II main quest line, and marks the end of the Early Adulthood stage of the game. Departure To begin the quest, meet Hammer at the Westcliff docks. Head down the cliff towards the boats. Hammer will say her goodbyes along the way. The boat captain Raynards will request that you leave your gear and dog with Hammer before you leave. After a brief cut scene, you will find yourself on the docks inside the Spire. Another new guard, Bob, will tell you about himself while you walk towards the bright beam of light ahead of you. Once there, a much older Lucien will make a speech, telling the group about his plans to reshape the world. Week One At the start of week one, they will give you a few items: Spire Guard clothing and a Spire Collar, as well as stripping you of all your equipment. The Collar prevents you from using your will powers, and removing it will kill you. Also be aware that after Lucien's speech, the player's make-up and tattoos are removed, and the player's beard/hair get shaved off (Yes, you too, girls), despite Bob getting to keep his beard. However, this isn't permanent. After you wake up in the Barracks, the guard tells you to go see the Commandant. While you are on your way to see the Commandant, you will meet up with Bob again, who is currently guarding Garth. Bob goes on to explain his first week in the spire. Garth then appears to speak to you through your mind, telling you that he is aware of your intentions. Once Bob is done, continue to the Commandant. The Commandant explains who he is, and lists you as Recruit 273. The Commandant explains that his job is to oversee the obedience of guards, and does so by hitting you three times, forcing you to thank him after each subsequent hit. He then forces you to beg for forgiveness. The player can choose to obey or ignore the Commandant, the latter resulting in loss of experience. Week one ends after this visit. Week 38 After a "brief" amount of time, you meet Bob again. It turns out he is torturing people. A Spire Guard will appear and tell you to go to the Detention Centre. Along the way, you will pass Garth, who will tell you, once again, to be patient. Upon arrival at the Detention Centre, a Guard will tell you that he is hungry and that you must watch the prisoners while he is out. The guard also tells you not to feed the prisoners, as they are being tortured. When the guard leaves, you have a choice of feeding the hungry prisoners by activating the switch by each of their cells or leaving them to their fate. Feeding the prisoners will cost you experience, ignoring them will not; choose wisely. Week 137 After yet another "brief" amount of time, you will be approached by a guard and told to see the Commandant again. Along the way you will pass Garth again, who has more things to say. When you make it to the Commandant's chamber, he will then give you a sword and tell you to kill Bob with it. Note that doing nothing until the timer runs out will result in the Commandant killing Bob and you getting 10 Evil, as well as losing a minor amount of experience for not following orders. Some Time Later After a while, you have lost track of time. Once again, a Spire Guard will approach you and tell you to find a missing guard. You will also notice that he now refers to you as "Officer 273" rather than "Recruit 273". Along the way, you will notice that Garth's cell is empty. Once you find the missing guard, you will notice that he is dead. You must loot his body and take his Steel Cutlass, Steel Clockwork Pistol, and three Cure All Potions. After looting the items, Garth will ambush you and use the will power he has been building up since he was taken prisoner to destroy your collar. This will, however, leave him weak and unable to fight. Make your way to the Commandant's chamber, fighting your way through waves of Spire Guards. Be careful to use as little of your potions as possible. Once you reach the Commandant's chamber, Garth will notice that a new boat filled with recruits has arrived. Press the left trigger to take a look. Once you release the trigger, Garth will be ambushed by the Commandant. Now you must fight the Commandant, and you will want to make use of your potions. The Commandant is very powerful, and brings in Spire Guards to make matters worse. Once you kill the Commandant, Garth will take the experience to regain his Will power. (He'll leave some for you too). He will then Shock both of the Cullis Gates at the same time, after which he will leave by using one of the gates. Leave using the opposite gate he does. Once you emerge from the gate, you will find yourself at the Tattered Spire's docks once again. Hold left trigger to watch Garth destroy all of the boats, excluding the last one, which the new recruits arrived on. Fight your way with Garth to the last boat. (Though, if you are low on health, you can simply sprint pass the guards to the boat). Return After a brief cut scene, you will find yourself back in Oakfield with Garth. Theresa will approach you, and tell you that it has been 10 whole years since you left. She convinces Garth to join her small army, and tells you that Hammer is in the Inn at Rookridge. Garth and Theresa teleport out of the area, and leave you with you with your dog, who is more than happy to see you after such a long time. You also get back the items that you had to leave behind 10 years ago. Notes *If you are good at the end, you will receive back all the experience you lost. If you are evil, you will only receive back some of it. Category:Fable II Quests